The Maelstrom and The Stampede
by RedKnuckles
Summary: A boy appears saying that he is from the sister clan of the Uzumaki's and that he was told to find their heir to bring both of their Clans back to their former glory. Naruto Uzumaki and Setto Kazan become brothers in arms as they fight together to protect everything precious to them.


Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything that is with it, I do however own the characters, jutsu, weapons, and anything that I have created.

"Normal Speech"

"_Normal Thought"_

"**Demonic Speech"**

"_**Demonic Thought"**_

"**Jutsu"**

**Chapter 1: Maelstrom meets Stampede**

We start with a 8 year old blonde boy with whisker marks currently running away from a mob that was right behind yelling things such as "get back here demon" or "we're going finish to finish what the Yondaime started".

Said boy could only keep running hoping that they would eventually leave him alone as tears began to drip from his eyes, _"why won't they leave me alone, what did I ever do to them?" _thought Naruto but while he was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the person he was about to run into until it was to late. "Man what hit me?" said the person, "I'm so sorry please don't hurt me, it was a complete accid-" said Naruto as he opened his eyes to see a dark-skinned redheaded boy that looked to be the same age as him, "its cool dude, it was a total accident an I understand that ok" claimed the new boy as he offered his hand to Naruto, the blonde boy gladly accepted it before hiding behind the new kid as he saw that the mob had appeared again.

"Hey kid, get out of the way so we can finish off the demon" screamed the apparent leader of the mob, _"looks to be angry mob after my new friend, he might be the one I'm looking for" _thought the boy as he looked at Naruto, "what demon?" asked the boy, "the one standing behind you, it's the Nine-tailed demon fox" replied another villager, _"just as I thought" _oh I see the demon now, in fact I see a whole bunch of demons" said the boy.

"Really, where are they?" asked a villager, "right in front of me" claimed the boy as he quickly went through hand seals before screaming **Doton: Muchu Chikyu **causing the earth beneath them to open up as they fell into the endless pit before it closed up. The boy turned around and looked at Naruto who thought that he was next, "what's your name?" asked the boy, "Naruto Uzumaki" answered Naruto as he didn't know what else to do, "alright then well , my name is Setto Kazan and just one question, can you take me to the hospital?" said Setto as he passed out. Naruto, not knowing what to do decided to take him to the Third Hokage.

=Next Morning=

Setto opened his eyes to see Naruto staring at him with red puffy eyes showing that he had been crying and an elderly man looking at him with a grateful, seeing the red and white robes he guessed it was the Hokage. "Welcome to the land of the living" said Hiruzen as he saw that the boy was waking up, "well you use a high level fire jutsu at my age and see how it affects you" said Setto as he got out of the bed and put on his clothes, "are you alright Setto?" asked Naruto, "yeah I'm okay after all it was just a small case of chakra exhaustion" replied Setto.

"Good but I think now is the time to discuss the reason you came here in the first in the first place" claimed the old Hokage, Setto sighed as he figured he was going to make him explain sooner or later, "the reason I'm here is because my village has recently been destroyed by a combination of Kumogakure, Amegakure, and Kirigakure" said Setto as the Third's eyes went wide, "what is your full name boy?" asked Hiruzen.

"My full name is Setto Kazan, heir to the Kazan clan and last known shinobi of Megumagakure no Sato replied Setto, Hiruzen's eyes seem to widen even more. "You are from the **Yonbi Village" **the Third with a little bit of fear in his voice, "Yes I am but the reason I came here was to find the heir of our sister village Uzushiogakure" said Setto as he looked at Naruto, "no way are you telling me that I am the heir to this Uzushio village" said Naruto as he looked completely confused, "you said it yourself that you are a Uzumaki as they were the main clan of Uzushio and our sister clan" said Setto as he was also confused.

They both looked at the Third to see him sweating a bit as they stared at him, "alright, I knew that Naruto was the last known Uzumaki but like your village, Uzushiogakure was destroyed during the Second Great Shinobi World War" said Hiruzen as he couldn't take it anymore, "wait so I have a clan that I actually belong to and I actually have relatives" claimed an extremely happy Naruto, "the only ones I know of is Setto aand maybe my old student Tsunade but yes Naruto you do have a relatives and a clan" said Hiruzen as he smiled at seeing how happy The young Uzumaki was. "YES" screamed Naruto as he jumped at Setto and hugged him, "I can't believe I have family" said the unknown (to him) Jinchuriki, "I think its awesome to because I can tell you about your village and clan" said an equally happy Setto as he hugged Naruto back.

"You can, that is so awesome", said Naruto "can you tell me about them now?" asked the blonde, "sure from what I know is that the village of Uzushiogakure were allies of Konohagakure because the Uzumaki and Senju were known to be distant cousins and that the Uzumaki clan were known for their kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, their special chakra, and their incredible life force" explained Setto, "wow my clan was totally badass" claimed an excited Naruto, "can you tell me about your clan and village too?" asked Naruto, "sure, my village Megumagakure was allies with Uzushiogakure and to an extent Konohagakure because their founding clans were all basically family while the Kazan clan was known for their kenjutsu, lava style techniques, and their special chakra" said Setto.

"My village was also known for having a tree created by the Yonbi with fruit that would give any Uzumaki or Kazan clan member some of its chakra to use though if any other person would try to eat it then they would be melted from the inside out, claimed Setto as he had a serious face on, Naruto could only stare a him in shock, "so if anybody not from our clan ate a fruit then they would die?" questioned Naruto, "yeah pretty much fox boy" answered Setto, "why did you call me fox boy?" asked an annoyed Naruto.

"_He doesn't know"_ thought Setto as he looked at Hiruzen who did nothing but close his eyes and nod to him, "Naruto-kun, I think I will be on my way as Setto-kun seems fine and I have plenty of paperwork I need to do" said Hiruzen as he walked out of the hospital room. After he left, Setto decided it was time, "hey Naruto you know about how it is said that the Yondaime Hokage killed the Kyuubi right?" asked Setto, "yeah of course I do, not a kid in the village doesn't know about that" replied Naruto, "well apparently that was a lie, the Yondaime couldn't kill it because it was a beast made of chakra and the only way to beat it would be to seal it away in a child" explained Setto, "child is me isn't it I am the Kyuubi" claimed Naruto as he started to cry, "NO you are not you are its jailor ok, listen you remember when I told some of my clan members including myself ate the Yonbi fruit to get some of its chakra?" said Setto.

Naruto nodded, "well that doesn't make me the Yonbi and just like me you should be able use the Kyuubi's chakra though you will have to fight him for it from time to time as he will try to take control of you" said Setto as Naruto started to cheer up, "so you're basically saying that I am me and not the fox?" asked Naruto, "that is exactly what I'm saying so cheer up fox boy" said Setto as he started to smile, "alright fine, what do you want to do now then monkey kid?" replied Naruto as he started to smile as well. "Well I say we go visit the old kage because there is something I want to talk to him about" said Setto, "well then lets go" said Naruto as they both jumped out the window heading to the Hokage tower.

Hiruzen was just sitting in his office staring at the paper work that had suddenly grew twice its size, its like every time he would look away it would grow bigger and bigger. He sighed just as two blurs flew into his window to reveal one Naruto Uzumaki and Setto Kazan with big grins on their faces, "Naruto-kun and Setto-kun" said the kage, "what do I owe the pleasure of this sudden meeting?" asked Hiruzen as Setto stepped forward, "well I wanted to talk to you about us leaving the village to visit our village ruins to see if there is anything left from our clans" said Setto as both Hiruzen and Naruto's eyes went wide though a smile quickly followed Naruto's.

"Why would you want to do that you're both only 8 years old?" asked a surprised Hiruzen, "don't even bring up age because I heard that Kakashi Hatake became a genin at the age of 5 and chunin at the age of 6" said Setto, "also I think it would be a good way to learn about our clans abilities and techniques a lot more than just searching for information" claimed Setto.

"Still it would be very dangerous for you kids to travel alone and I know the right person for you guys to travel with" said a smirking Hiruzen, "really then who is it?" asked Naruto, "my other student Jiraiya the toad sage" answered Hiruzen, "really is he in the village at the moment" asked Setto, "not in the village but you boys should be able to meet him in Tanzaku Town which isn't that far from here" replied The old monkey, "well alright then, we'll see you in a couple of years ji-san" said Naruto as he and Setto jumped out the same window to get everything ready for their departure.

"Good luck boys because I know you 2 will be some of the strongest shinobi to live" said Hiruzen as he looked at the paperwork to see that it had grown 5 times its size, "OH SON OF A BITCH" screamed the elderly Sarutobi as he banged his head on the desk, he looked up to see another stack. "Someone please save me from this hell" pleaded a sad Hiruzen to the heavens.

=At the Gates=

"You ready brother?" asked Setto, "more than I will ever be" claimed Naruto as they headed off to find the one named Jiraiya. "_So long Konoha, when I get back I will be strong enough to bring back the Uzumaki/Kazan Clan name"_ thought Naruto and Setto at the same time.

(A/N: Like it, Hate it, Love it, either way REVIEW! Kemono Out!)


End file.
